Many motor vehicle safety enhancement devices have been developed. The effectiveness of most, if not all, such devices may easily be compromised by actions of those whom the devices are intended to protect. For example, seat belts must be fastened if they are to protect a user from sudden deceleration and impact. Seat belts should not be unbuckled until the vehicle is safe and, usually, stopped. Emergency flashers should not be prematurely deactivated.
Falling asleep while operating a motor vehicle remains a major cause of personal injury and property damage. The consequences of falling asleep are more widespread than those experienced by the motor vehicle operator. In particular, delivery and trucking companies would benefit from reduced liability insurance costs if devices were effective to reduce or eliminate the chance of their drivers causing harm to themselves, others, and their valuable cargo.